You Can Call Me Hal
by FrozenBlueIce
Summary: Shounen-ai. SnakexOtacon. Songfic. Otacon's thoughts revolving around his relationship with Snake in a random form much like the original song's lyrics.


"You Can Call Me Hal"

Title:  "You Can Call Me Hal"

Songfic by:  The Ice Goddess

Original Song:  "You Can Call Me Al"  by Paul Simon

Fandom:  Metal Gear Solid

Pairing:  Snake/Otacon

Rating:  G

Notes:  This songfic was done in the same random-minded thought pattern as the original song.  I pretty much see this fic as a representation of Hal remembering things in his life revolving around the meeting of and relationship he's built with Dave.  I got the idea for this when I heard this song for the first time after my love of Metal Gear Slash began.  I just didn't get around to putting it on paper until now.  ^_^  I have enclosed the original lyrics to the original song for those of you who aren't familiar with the tune, after which I have posted my version.  Enjoy!

Paul Simon:  "You Can Call Me Al"

A man walks down the street 

He says why am I soft in the middle now 

Why am I soft in the middle 

The rest of my life is so hard 

I need a photo-opportunity 

I want a shot at redemption 

Don't want to end up a cartoon 

In a cartoon graveyard 

Bone digger, Bone digger 

Dogs in the moonlight 

Far away my well-lit door 

Mr. Beerbelly, Beerbelly 

Get these mutts away from me 

You know I don't find this stuff amusing anymore 

If you'll be my bodyguard 

I can be your long lost pal 

I can call you Betty 

And Betty when you call me 

You can call me Al 

A man walks down the street 

He says why am I short of attention 

Got a short little span of attention 

And woah my nights are so long 

Where's my wife and family 

What if I die here 

Who'll be my role-model 

Now that my role-model is 

Gone, gone 

He ducked back down the alley 

With some roly-poly little bat-faced girl 

All along, along 

There were incidents and accidents 

There were hints and allegations 

If you'll be my bodyguard 

I can be your long lost pal 

I can call you Betty 

And Betty when you call me 

You can call me Al 

Call me Al 

A man walks down the street 

It's a street in a strange world 

Maybe it's the Third World 

Maybe it's his first time around 

He doesn't speak the language 

He holds no currency 

He is a foreign man 

He is surrounded by the sound 

The sound 

Cattle in the marketplace 

Scatterings and orphanages 

He looks around, around 

He sees angels in the architecture 

Spinning in infinity 

He says Amen! and Hallelujah! 

If you'll be my bodyguard 

I can be your long lost pal 

I can call you Betty 

And Betty when you call me 

You can call me Al 

Call me Al

***

***

The Ice Goddess:  "You Can Call Me Hal"

A man walks in my lab 

He asks "Why are you still in that locker now?" 

Why am I still in this locker? 

The story of my life is so long 

I need to take this opportunity 

I want the shot at redemption 

Don't want to end up a fool who

Lived a cartoon fantasy

Lady Sniper, Lady Sniper 

Dogs in the moonlight 

Their haunting howl still fresh in my mind 

Mr. Mercenary, Mercenary

Take this pain away from me 

You know I don't think I can bear this sorrow anymore 

If you'll be my bodyguard 

I can be your long lost pal 

I can call you David 

And David when you call me 

You can call me Hal 

A man walks in my life 

He asks "Why are you low in confidence?" 

There's a reason I have no confidence.

And woah my life has been hard 

Nukes have cursed my family 

What if you die here? 

Who'll be my role-model 

Now that my family is 

Gone, gone 

They disappeared from me one by one 

Alongside the first woman I ever loved 

All along, along 

There were incidents and accidents 

There were hints and allegations 

If you'll be my bodyguard 

I can be your long lost pal 

I can call you David 

And David when you call me 

You can call me Hal 

Call me Hal 

A man looks in my eyes 

He told me it's a harsh world 

I said, "Let's make a new World" 

Maybe it's his first time at peace 

He doesn't speak many words 

He hides his emotions 

He is a lonely man 

He is surrounded by the sound 

The sound 

Gunshots on the battlefield 

Scattered dreams and restless nights 

He looks to me, to me 

He finds comfort in my loving embrace 

Spinning with me in his arms 

He cries Amen! I fin'ly found it! 

If you'll be my bodyguard 

I can be your long lost pal 

I can call you David 

And David when you call me 

You can call me Hal 

Call me Hal


End file.
